User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu Daily
Hey guys and welcome to Blu Daily. Whenever I'm away on a vacation or another sort of absence expect this blog to be active and kicking giving you info about what's going on with me. Welp, let's start. BTW You can comment just don't expect me to reply until the absence is over. September 12, 2014 (Day 1; Friday) Welp. Here we are. The 3DS hype train has reached it's destination and the party is still going on. Seeing how everywhere EXCEPT Japan's train is getting here in about 21 days, I can see the party going on for a LONG time. That is until Wii U train gets here and demolishes the universe but that's for another time. Yesterday I told a friend Legion's signature "don't eat ass joke". She laughed. thx legion (ithoughtzexcreateditatfirstabsolutelydisgusting) September 13, 2014 (Day 2; Saturday) Hey guys! Good morning! I just wanted to link this cool video I found before I left. The video does give off this sort've stereotypical YouTube AMV feel but there's a little more to it since it matches the instruments. Also the song is really nice... You know what else is nice? INFINITE SMASH DEMOS FOR PLATINUM CLUB NINTENDO USERS WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA I gave one of my 4 codes to Zex so he's prob fapping to kingdom cum. I tried giving one to Legion but region locking or something? I don't know. It's lots of fun even though it probably has 1% of the games content. You know what has all of the games content though? '''//THIS//. '''When I saw this I knew it was time to flee into the deepest corners of the universe... you won't...find me... the past is SO behind me... Okay 3K told me it was just a Link but my pants are already shart filled it was too late. September 14, 2014 (Day 3; Sunday) Just so you know not all of these will be Smash related. I'm just having a field day in that department. One thing in particular I'm fond of is Alph being an alt for Olimar. I expected/really wanted him as an alt so seeing him there just gave me joy. It's nice. Sorry Louie. Shouldn't have been so tall. September 15, 2014 (Day 4; Monday) Happy...monday, guys! Hope you're doing well! With taking a break from Chill I've have plenty of time to do things. One of such things is attempting to get all 837 trophies across Melee and Brawl. It'll prove to be a task, but I'm gonna give it a shot. School felt off today, not sure why. September 16, 2014 (Day 5; Tuesday) I recently got Sonic Universe Volume 7: The Silver Saga and BOY is Dark Enerjak fucked up. I can't believe he tanked most of our heroes and an entire military base. Like jfc knuckles. For those who don't know in addition on midnight during the overseas release of Smash 3DS we're getting a new trailer. YUM So...PotD regressing back to it's primal state. Not sure how to feel about this. First off, no spoiler PotDs. Nice. Second it's sort've weird to go back to comedic PotD after so many months of info dumps and stuff. It'll be very strange adapting back. Oh well. September 17, 2014 (Day 6; Wednesday) With Pokkén Tournament being said to have more than humanoid Pokémon, here are some of my predictions/suggestions of who's going to be there. *Greninja *Charizard *Mewtwo *Pikachu *Gardevoir *Scizor *Gallade *Dragonite *Tyranitar *Garchomp *Starters *Hawlucha Yeah most of these are humanoid. Oops. Oh well. September 18, 2014 (Day 7; Thursday) Although I don't particularly like Add, I can say I do really like one thing about him. Time Tracer looks particularly cool. It's probably the hoody that does it for me. Diabolic Esper is OK but Time Tracer is my bby. I went to anime club today and it was freaking awesome. SO MANY SMASH FANS 3 PEOPLE WITH THE DEMO the hype was real someone even brought in VHSes of that whore sailor moon's original japanese uncut sub someone else brought in a bunch of VHS/DVDs of dragon ball z (the box was so thick i couldn't tell). it was so awesome it's gonna be much better than last year. September 19, 2014 (Day 8; Friday) I don't get how you guys expect me to do anything when you haven't voted on so many topics. jeez seriously go vote September 20, 2014 (Day 9; Saturday) Sometimes I wonder about the roster Smash 4 will have. I've heard rumor of our five characters (Ridley, Dixie, Mewtwo, Chorus Kids and Impa) not being true and infact the true characters being, Dixie, Mach Rider and some other shmuck that isn't Ridley or Mewtwo. Needless to say I'm advocating for our first batch more. It makes perfect sense for their to be five more characters. It fills up the screen perfectly. And because it makes sense it's such easy bait. One of the leakers already lied to us about DLC, who's to say this wasn't a lie because as we all know Mewtwo and Ridley are srs bidniz The fact that another leaker went out their way to say there's only three more characters rather than five is also pretty strange. Is this another attempt to mess with us? What if the DLC is real and it's a double dose of meme? It's very strange and I really hope that the first batch is real. I just feel like it's wrong for us to get so hyped for the end of the pre-release hype train only to get Duck Hunt Dog, Dark Pit, Bowser Jr., Dixie, Mach Rider and ???. These characters are cool and all, but after such experiences as Little Mac, Palutena, Lucina, Robin, Shulk they just aren't as big of a note to go out on, and Dixie is one of my final three components to my dream roster. Regardless, I await the end of the road myself to see what the game has to offer. At least the post-game (my new name for hidden content in Smash) is great. We've got: #Bowser Jr. #Wario #Mr.Game & Watch #Ganondorf #Falco #Duck Hunt Dog #R.O.B #Ness #Dr.Mario #Dark Pit Adding the 3-5 potential newcomers Category:Blog posts